Pokemon: Leaf Green
by random girlz
Summary: Shuichi is a street punk with a bad attitude until one day proffeser Oak gives Shuichi his first pokemon and sends him on a journey, there Shuichi dicovers what pokemon really is.
1. Chapter 1

Pokemon: Leaf Green

Sitting on top of the roof of a house sits a 16 year old boy named, Shuichi who's currently smoking a ciggarete. " Ugh, I wonder what time it is?" Suddenly a Mankey appeared. " Huh, a Mankey, cool I always wanted a pokemon of my own." Shuichi did what a smart pearson would NEVER do, he jumped the Mankey. Mankey went wild and started to attack Shuichi. "Ahhh, somebody fucking help me!" Shuichi screamed. "Pikachu use thunderbolt!" Shuichi looked in awe as a little eletric mouse pokemon came out and lightning shot from its pouches. The Mankey then turned over swirls in its eyes." Stupid boy didnt your parents ever teach you how Mankey's have wild tempers!" Yelled a strange old man. "Yes, exept I never listen to my mom and I dont know who the hell my dad is." Shuichi retorted. "You should start listening to your parents you might learn somthing from it, Im proffeser Oak by the way." Said the proffeser. " Shuichi Trenma." Shuichi replied. " Well Shuichi judging from that little display you made back there, you must really want a pokemon." said Oak. " Of course I do." The punk said. " Well I guess I could give you one." Oak said as he sighed." REALLY!" Shuichi screamed in exitment." Yes, but on one codition, treat your pokemon with care. Oak said in worry. "Dont worry I will." Shuichi replied. They soon came upon a huge lab and went inside. "Theres three starter pokemonfor trainers, Charmander, Bulbasaur, and Squirtle choose one."

Who will it be, the fire type Carmander, the grass type Bulbasaur, or the water type Squritle.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: im going to update thursdays, story continues.

* * *

"Okay I've decided, and I choose, Bulbasaur." Shuichi said nervosly. "Bulbasaur's not a bad choice, while your at it do you want to give him a nickname." Oak asked. " Yeah, sure, your name is, Junior." Shuichi said to the pokemon. "Alright proffeser I'm heading out." Shuchi said as he rushed out the door. "Hey, wait-, that boy I wonder if he'll make it." Oak said aloud. Meanwhile on route 1. "Junior finish it." Shuichi called out to the grass type. "Bulba!" The wild Rattata fainted. "Yeah, another victory, you look shaken up Junior there's a pokemon center in Viridian lets go there." Shuichi spoke to the pokemon. "Your pokemon is feeling all better." Said the nurse. " Thank you very much." Shuichi said as he exited. 'Hrm, Junior can't do this alone so it'd be good for me to catch another pokemon so the fighting should be split evenly, the hell is that the wisest thing I ever thought.' Shuichi thought as he headed in the poke' mart. "Hey you came from pallet town, right?" A clerk asked. "Yeah, what of it?" Shuichi asked confused. "I have a package for pof. Oak could you take it to him?" The clerk asked. "FUCK NO!" Shuichi screamed. "Sir, there are children in this shop so please refrain from any foul laungauge." The clerk pointed out. "Well, he did give me Junior, okay I'll take it for him and please exsuse my launguage." Shuichi said politly. (Shuichi polite, HA!) "Okay, thank you for apoligizing and giving him the package." The clerk said. "Bye, FUCKER!" Shuichi said loud enough for the entire city to hear.

* * *

Next time: Oak there's a pakage for you- who the fuck is this guy! This is my grandson, Jurnen.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Just so everyone knows its a bad idea to piss me off so if you dont want to get blocked dont piss me off

* * *

"Alright, Junior, lets head to Oak's lab." Shuichi said. "Bulba." Junior remarked at its trainer. They soon came upon Oak's lab in the distance. "OAK I GOT A PAC- WHO THE FUCK IS THAT!" shuichi screamed as he noticed another boy. "Oh, Shuichi this is my grandson, Jurnen." Oak said pointing to his grandson who made no remark. "Oh, well I have a package for you." Shuichi said to Oak. "This seems to be the custom poke'ball I ordered, thank yo very much Shuichi, also I have a job for you two." Oak said in wonder. "What is it Oak." Shuichi said exited to get somthing to do. "This is my invention the pokedex I want you two to go on a journey to make an encyclapeidia of all the pokemon in the world." Oak said with sparkles in his eyes. "Just leave it all to me, grandpa, sorry loser but I wont be needing you." Jurnen said as he left. "Oh, yeah, well I'll complete my pokedex before you MOTHERFUCKER! Shuichi screamed as he flipped him off. "Um, sorry but Jurnen is extremly rude." Oak said in unison. "Yeah now you tell me, anyway I've got to get going if I ever want to catch up to Jurnen." Shuichi said as he left. "Sigh, those two are more alike than they know. Oak said

Next time: Jurnen lets have a battle!

* * *

**A/N: **im bored so I decided to update the story eairler, DAMN YOU SHIFT KEY AND STARPOKEMON123


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** I can't update Thursday because I'm going back home to Virginia, so here's an early chapter

* * *

"Alright, Junior lets head to the leage." Shuichi said in exitment. "Hey, look, its a Mankey, you know I jumped a Mankey cause I wanted a pokemon and Oak saved me and thats how I got you, lets catch it!" Shuichi said. Minutes later. "Alright, poke'ball go!" Shuichi watched as the ball rocked back and fourth until it blinked. "Alright, I got Marie!"(My Mankey i-was a girl but she evolved)Shuichi screamed. Minutes later Shuichi caught a Spearrow without a nickname. "Now its off to the lea- JURNEN!" Shuichi said as he noticed his rival. "Hey what's up loser." Jurnen said. "What's up hell what are you doing here!" Shuichi said with anger rising in his voice. "I was going to challenge the leage but you have to have eight gym badges ain't that a bitch, well I bet you dont have one!" Jurnen challenged. "Oh, yeah I suppose you wouldnt mind having a match then." Shuichi said as his eyes were flaring.

That day Shuichi won the match against his rival however a year later they had the biggest battle against each other in the pokemon leage.

* * *

**A/N:** I have decided to jump to the leage and there you will see how young Shuichi changed from a street punk to the man who cares about the world and pokemon!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N:

I wrote this on my way home, so I was in a car and didnt really think much.

"Alright Jurnen its time for our final battle!" Shuichi said. "Humph, I'm suprised you even made it here your the biggest loser I know" Jurnen said with confidence. "Sorry but YOU are the one thats going to loose, Junior I choose you. Shuichi said as the Venasaur came out. "Charizard burn him to hell." Jurnen said as a fire type came out. "Jurnen, I want to ask you somthing." Shuichi said. "What is it." Jurnen said irrated. "Did you learn anything from this journey?" Shuichi asked. "Of course, I learned you'll always be a weakling no matter how hard you try." Jurnen said smugly. "No, training isnt what makes a pokemon stronger its the ties you have that bind you together that makes your pokemon stronger!" Shuichi said as his voice was deeper. The battle begun and as before the final pokemon was about to fall Shuichi said somthing. "I win!" Then Jurnen's Garaydos fell over, Pika had won. "Heh, way to go buddy." Shuichi said as the Pikachu climbed on his shoulder. "I..I lost, it cant be." Jurnen said in shock. "Hey, Jurnen, next time think of your travels with your pokemon." Shuichi said to the fallen trainer. 'Well mom your baby boy is comin' home I hope you can forgive me for leaving you all alone.' Shuichi thought looking at the ceiling.

Next time: Mom, I'm Home!

A/N:

I dont know how long it will take us to get home I'm sorta stuck in traffic so it will be a little while before I post this, probably in the evening.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **ending the thursday thing I'm going to update when I feel like it

* * *

Shuichi's pov

I headed back to pallet town with a smile on my face. It had been an entire year since I been home, I wonder what my mom had been doing. As I headed home I thought about my journey and all that had happened, but I won't forget that one moment that changed me, it had not been long since I started my journey.

_Flashback 11 months ago Mt. Moon_

_"Well will you listen to me now Zubat." I heard one man say. "You obey Team Rocket, you understand." The other man said. They did somthing that shocked me, they were beating the Zubat. I saved the Zubat but I litterally killed those two men with a knife I always carry with me. It scared the Zubat away but since then I knew pokemon werent tools._

_Flashback end_

None of that matterd now. I was finally home. "Mom I'm home!" I said as I entered. I saw a middle aged lady sitting at the table crying then looking up at me, it was then I realized it was MOM. Had she really cared about me? I went up to her and pulled her into a hug. Last time I hugged her I was two.

Next time: Shuichi I missed you!

* * *

**A/N:** good chapter isnt it, tommarow I may update or I may not depending on how fast me and my little brother get the bushes done.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** sorry people it took me awhile i helped my grandma cut some bushes and my brother and i watched an asian horror movie about playing hide n seek by yourself onto the story

* * *

"Shuichi, my baby, I've missed you so much." The middle aged woman said as she hugged her son. "I'm sorry I left you mom, I never knew you'd be this sad over me, I thought no one cared about me." Shuichi said sighing. "Shuichi of course I care about you what mother wouldn't worry over their child." The mother explained. "Oh, I always thought where is dad?" Shuichi asked. "Shuichi your father died when you were a baby, I never told you about him because you never asked." The woman said. "Oh, why don't we catch up because I'm going to leave again in one month, but I decided to stay here for a while." Shuichi said. "Very well, son." The woman said sadly.

Next time: Pokemon: Leaf Green Sevi Islands


End file.
